moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Alteraci-Stromic War
The Fifth Alteraci-Stromic War was the fifth and final conflict between the Kingdom of Alterac and the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Like its predecessors, the fifth war between these rival kingdoms surrounded a border dispute. In the end, the shear force of Stromgarde overcame the Kingdom of Alterac, though many speculate, King Aiden Perenolde's crafty diplomatic maneuvers saw the war ended in an advantageous defeat rather than a glorious victory at the hands of General Hath. Prelude During the negotiations that ended the Fourth Alteraci-Stromic War, the sovereignty to which the Chartreuse Mountains were under was left unclear. In the years before the war, a rich supply of valuable minerals was found in this mountain range. Both kingdoms lay claim to these resources, but no settlement could be made. Skirmishes began to occur as both kingdoms sent troops to defend their assets in the region. Before long, war was declared. Alteraci Offensive As tension surrounded the Chartreuse Mountains, both kingdoms dispatched forces. Upon the official declaration of war, Alterac made the first strike. Battle In the Dark The Battle In the Dark was actually fought before the declaration of war but instead caused a declaration of war after the death of non-military personnel. Greytooth Mine, one of the richest and most expansive iron mines in the Chartreuse Mountains had previously been peacefully seized by Alteraci soldiers under orders from the General Hath. Seeking to reclaim Greytooth Mine, King Thoras Trollbane specifically dispatched troops to retake it through force. As the Stromic soldiers stormed the mine, they ultimately pushed deeper into the mine, attempting to clear out all Alteraci soldiers. Many unarmed miners were slain in the process, leading to it being called a 'Battle In the Dark' due to the lightless nature of the mines. A tactical error on the behalf of the Stromics however, as word of the attack quickly reached the nearby garrison and reinforcements came just as the Stromics had defeated the last of the Alteraci guardsmen. Unfortunately for the Stromics, they were now stuck in the mine. General Hath instead had the mine caved in through a controlled detonation, trapping the Stromic soldiers inside to starve to death. Great Blaze of Arathi After a declaration of war from the Kingdom of Stromgarde in response to the Battle In the Dark, King Aiden Perenolde placed General Hath in command of the entire Alteraci military and gave him total authority to achieve his directive, to capture and burn Strom. The reason for such a severe reaction was due to the nature in which King Thoras Trollbane declared war, insulting King Aiden Perenolde in his declaration. Using allocated funds, General Hath bribed the dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan to allow his army safe passage into the Arathi Highlands. Afterwards, General Hath personally led his forces as they ransacked the countryside, setting many villages and farms ablaze. Battle of Snowy Fields Months past as the Alteraci army roamed the Arathi Highlands, skirmishing with Stromic forces. General Hath had managed to capture or kill any scouts or villagers that were able to view their whole force, leaving King Thoras Trollbane to constantly underestimate their size. Eventually, King Thoras Trollbane had enough and lead a grand host into battle against the Alteraci, determined to defeat them before winter set in. What followed was a grand battle, in which, King Thoras Trollbane was successful, defeating the Alteraci host. General Hath himself, scarcely evading capture and leading the remains of his force into retreat. This was the last battle of the first year of this war, winter having already begun. Battle at Thoradin's Wall As snow and ice began to thaw, the war continued. General Hath had hastily revised his strategy and regathered an army, preparing for a second attempt at his mission from his king. This time, General Hath stormed Thoradin's Wall, successfully breaking through it and leaving behind forces to capture it. Battle of Grassy Fields After word of a second invasion by General Hath reaches King Thoras Trollbane, King Thoras arrogantly meets General Hath in open battle again, certain of a second victory. Instead, General Hath defeats King Thoras Trollbane and routes him back to Strom, where General Hath begins a short siege. End of the Siege of Storm Upon being besieged, King Thoras Trollbane recalled Lord Gregor Halster, who had been dispatched to attack the Kingdom of Alterac by sea, to instead end the siege of Strom. Lord Gregor Halster returned swiftly, ultimately defeating the Alteraci host and capturing General Hath. Stromic Counter-Offensive With King Aiden Perenolde's prized General Hath in his custody, King Thoras Trollbane charged Lord Gregor Halster with overseeing the repair of his kingdom while he led a counter offensive. His first target was reclaiming Thoradin's Wall. Second Battle At Thoradin's Wall The shortest battle of the entire war, King Thoras Trollbane approached the wall-fortress with his immense host. After a few shots were fired by the meager Alteraci defensemen, realizing defeat was inevitable, they surrendered shortly afterwards. Siege of Southshore Seeking to stifle Alteraci trade and also find a feasible camp for the winter, King Thoras Trollbane marched to take Southshore. With General Hath captured, King Aiden Perenolde was uncapable of dealing with the Stromic incursion. Thus, King Thoras Trollbane besieged the port city before eventually taking it as winter set in. Negotiations Begin With most of his army defeated and his prized general captured, King Aiden Perenolde initiated correspondence regarding a surrender with King Thoras Trollbane who had occupied Southshore. Throughout the winter, no end seemed in sight, neither side willing to relinquish claim to the Chartreuse Mountains on agreeable terms. In the midst of the winter, General Hath, who had actually been kept in luxurious prison standards, out of respect for his military genius, slew Lord Gregor Halster at dinner one night with a knife. Allegedly, he had also slain a guard who attempted to intercept his assassination attempt and then seized his weapon. The rest of the guards, baffled, did not engage him in battle and he was ultimately able to escape through some unknown means. The escaped General than made way into the country and sent word to King Aiden Perenolde in secret, who then secretly allocated funds for him to raise a small militia. As word of his escape later reached King Thoras Trollbane, the negotiations, which had involved the release of General Hath, completely changed as King Aiden Perenolde now stalled until his plan came into fruition. General Hath's Last Stand As the snow began to melt and peace seemed unlikely, reports came that General Hath had begun to terrorize the Stromic country once again. King Thoras Trollbane left the command of Southshore to another general as he left to personally deal with his escaped prisoner once again. After evading detection for a month and as King Aiden Perenolde began to instead urge an end to the war, General Hath and King Thoras Trollbane finally met. After a short skirmish, General Hath was trapped in a barn with a few other men, surrounded by King Thoras's retainers. General Hath managed to convince King Thoras Trollbane to engage in single combat to determine his surrender of escape, both agreeing that they would not fight to the death. General Hath wielding his sword and shield and King Thoras, his greataxe. The two met in front of the barn and commenced their duel. The two battled for an hour, both exhausted by its end. Eventually, General Hath disarmed the mighty warrior king, who honored his word and granted him safe passage to the Alterac Mountains Peace Upon General Hath's return, he was celebrated as a triumphant war hero but he insisted on meeting with King Aiden Perenolde. Following their meeting, King Aiden Perenolde agreed to surrender the Chartreuse Mountains. However, during the meeting of both kings to confirm this agreement, King Thoras Trollbane mocked King Aiden Perenolde, claiming General Hath was the real man in power in Alterac. Category:Alteraci History